Torque transmissions units are known and serve for transmitting torques between the internal combustion engine and the gear unit. For reducing the rotary vibrations occurring during the transmission, the centrifugal masses can be assigned so as to be rotatable relative to each other. Moreover, it is known for reducing the rotary vibrations to provide a centrifugal force pendulum device. German patent application publication DE 10 2006 028 556 A1 discloses a torque transmission unit with a rotary vibration damper and a centrifugal force pendulum device which is arranged in the axial direction between an energy storage device and a counter pressure plate of a clutch. In another embodiment, it is shown that the centrifugal force pendulum device may also be arranged radially within the energy-storing unit.